1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral guidance and support apparatus for a ski shoe or boot which is attached at its front end to a cross-country ski and whose heel is free to be displaced at least vertically with respect to the ski. In addition, the present invention also relates to a cross-country ski and a boot which assure such lateral guidance.
2. Description of Background Information
Various apparatus are known which laterally guide and retain a cross-country ski shoe or boot with respect to the ski. Some of these apparatus rely on a longitudinally extending guidance rib on the ski which engages a groove of the same configuration provided in the sole of the shoe to laterally guide and retain the shoe on the ski during the lifting and lowering of the shoe on the ski, i.e., when the shoe flattens on the ski. This guidance rib, also called a longitudinal centering rib, can extend the length of the plantar support zone, as is described in French Patent Nos. 2,443,853 2,565,116, and 2,565,117, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Although presently known guidance ribs provide some stability for the the skier and provide some sensation of attachment to the ski, neither of these characteristics is present in as large a degree as is desirable in presently known guidance ribs.
Thus, there is a need for a lateral guidance and support rib which increases the stability of the skier and increases the sensation of attachment to the ski as compared to traditional guidance ribs.